


Meeting others of metal and wires

by Sousukaio98



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Friendship, Megaman classic, Pre-Megaman 11, Robot Masters - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, overprotective big brothers, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukaio98/pseuds/Sousukaio98
Summary: Who the Robot Masters from Megaman 11 interact with other robot masters!





	1. When you gotta hit the bricks

"So we got a someone new coming in to work with you guys?" Stone Man asked, giving his friend Guts Man an E-tank. Usually Bomb Man would join as well but he's busy with other work in another construction zone.

"Yep, his name's Block Man. He's actually made by Pops in collaboration with Nakaume Heavy Machinery. Can't wait to see him!" Guts Man said, smiling as Concrete Man joined in to their conversation. "Hold it now, he probably won't keep up with us but that doesn't mean that we should let him slack off."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Guts Man said offhandedly, emptying his E-tank. They don't know much about the robot master in question, but he'll let him take it easy, he was recently created after all. It didn't take long until their break ended, Stone Man wished them luck with the new recruit as Guts Man and Concrete Man made their way to the construction robot in question. What they didn't except to see was a short, brick-like robot in front of him besides a woman and their creator, Dr Light.

"Guts Man, Concrete Man, this is robot master DLN. 081 Block Man." Dr Light kindly greeted, gesturing towards the small bot who happily waved and responded. "Hello!"

"Dr Light, is this.. The right robot?" Concrete Man dared to ask, pointing at the short bot who took that comment to offence and stomped angrily. "Hey! Don't look down on me cuz I didn't meet your expectations!"

"Block Man, calm down." The woman, definitely a representative of Nakaume Heavy Machinery and probably the one who helped create Block Man said as she placed her hand on Block Man's shoulder, stopping his rage before turning to apologise. "I'm sorry about that, Block Man's got a bit of a temper but he means well."

"It's fine, we just didn't expect him like that. I'm sure he'll do well with us!" Guts Man reassured, which made the 2 humans smile. Block Man looks pleased as well, which is a plus.

"Well then, we'll be off. Call us if you got any problems, alright?" Dr Light said kindly, making the 2 veteran construction robots nod their head in agreement before the 2 humans waved goodbye and went off.

"Ok kid, this is gonna be tough work. No slacking off, got it?" Concrete Man said which made Block Man enthusiastically nod and happily exclaimed. "Got it!"

"Hah! That's the spirit, let's go introduce you to who you're working with first!" Guts Man said, holding back a laugh as he led Block Man towards the other robots. "Ok boys! This is our new recruit Block Man! Treat him nicely okay?"

The robots curiously walked over to the new robot master who enthusiastically greeted them and it didn't take very long until they became comrades. Guts Man could feel himself smiling and so too can Concrete Man even though he doesn't have a mouth. "Well what do you know, he's already working well with the other robots! Now all we have to do is get the kid to work and makes sure he doesn't slack off!"

Guts Man nods in agreement. "Yeah, just take it easy on the kid. He might not be able to keep up with us!"

Boy were they never more wrong than they were now. Block Man shot through their expectations and beyond, even working faster than the 2 construction workers combined. It was a definite shock to them, Dr Light really outdid himself. There was only 1 problem they encountered after some time, Block Man doesn't know how to take a break.

"C'mon, it's still not done!" Block Man encouraged, oblivious to the little robots' tired states.

"Ok kid, that's enough for now." Guts Man said, trying to fix the situation but Block Man protest. "But the building's not finished! Also don't call me a kid!"

"Look, there's a difference in hard work and overworking and you're clearly overworking the little bots." Concrete Man explained, gesturing to the tired construction robots. Block Man looked confused so Guts Man tried to explain it in detail. "They need to rest, we can't have our comrades too tired to work."

Block Man went silent, visibly considering it looking at his seniors and at the robots back and forth before deciding. "Ok, I'll give them a break! I'll just continue without them!"

"Ok good- wait no kid-!" Before Guts Man even had a chance to protest, Block Man had already ran off, doing his work left and right.

"He'll run out of energy if he continues!" Concrete Man nearly shouted as the senior construction bots chase after the short worker. It wasn't easy, how much energy did that robot have?!

"Block Man! Get down from there!" Concrete Man called upwards to Block Man but the latter didn't listen, continuously making bricks as he goes and carefully chucking any strays away into his little pocket of his.

"Kid! Do you hear me, get down now! That's an order!" Guts Man yelled, trying to use his superiority to get the robot master down and rest.

"Hang on Guts Man, I'm almost done—!" With that Block Man suddenly went silent as he froze. Guts Man and Concrete Man could feel their cores stop right when Block Man started to sway before tipping off from the ledge.

"KID!!!!" Guts Man cried out as he ran as fast as he could to try and catch the falling robot. However Block Man was falling too fast and Guts Man was too slow, he couldn't make it in time before he makes contact with the ground. Bless Stone Man for being at the scene and quickly understanding before he ran and successfully caught Block Man. Guts Man felt relieved but it didn't stop him from running towards them in a panic.

"Kid, are you okay?! Hey, speak to me here!" Guts Man shouted, lightly shaking the inactive bot as Concrete Man caught up with them holding an E-tank.

"Give this to him, he needs it!" Concrete Man said and Guts Man wasted no time to do so, opening the can and forcing its contents into Block Man— Wherever his mouth is. He somehow managed to find where to pour the E-tank in as Block Man's eyes lit up, owlishly blinking as he looked around in confusion.

"Wha... What, happened?" Block Man groaned as Stone Man set him down.

"You ran out of energy while working. We told you to rest, you could've been hurt!" Guts Man yelled, making the said robot flinch and look away in shame.

"Calm down Guts, he's just recently created. Don't be to hard on him." Stone Man said, successfully calming him down. His friend was right, there's no point in being angry with the robot when he's just doing what his programming was telling him to do.

"Look, even robots need to take a break once in a while. It's perfectly normal and ok to do so now go and rest, ok?" Concrete Man said, offering Block Man another E-tank. He nods and takes it, unusually silent as he kept his gaze to the floor and walk away, leaving the 3 behind. The first generation robot master could feel eyes on him, making him groan.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him..." Guts Man said as he walked towards wherever the new guy went to. He soon find him sitting alone at a bench hungrily chugging down his E-tank.

"Careful there, you might clog your systems if you aren't careful." Guts Man advised, taking a seat next to him. Block Man didn't say anything in return. After an awkward period of silence, Guts Man gave out a sigh and look down to the short robot.

"Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I was worried you would run out of energy like what you did earlier, you could've gotten hurt and you would've if it weren't for Stone. You get what I'm saying kid? I'm just worried for ya, I mean how will I tell Pops that his latest robot master got damaged first day on the job? I'm your boss, I help keep you and every other bot safe, understand?" Guts Man apologised, scratching the back of his neck. He's not very good at apologising to newcomers since most of not all of them just consist of regular robots. Stone Man was just his friend and there for support and while he and Concrete Man bicker here and there they mean well.

"But... It's my function to work, to make bricks... If I don't, what will happen to me?" Block Man said, his voice cracking up. This was going into a direction Guts Man really didn't want to go. He knows about how robots would get scrapped if they no longer have any use, Concrete Man was a big example of that. Thankfully after Wily's attempt to take over the world it's now banned to scrap any robot masters to prevent it from happening again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You won't get scrapped, I'll make sure of it." Guts Man reassured, patting Block Man on the back. It certainly brought him back to his optimistic self as he looked up to Guts Man with determination.

"Yeah, no time for moping! We got a job to do!" Block Man exclaimed, hopping down to get back to work.

"Woah there easy kid. You're on break remember, gotta fuel up on energy." Guts Man said, grabbing the robot by the shoulder to prevent him from going. No way was he risking Block Man working again, nope nu-uh.

“Aw, fine...” Block Man groaned, it almost sounded like a pout. Guts Man held back a chuckle, such an energetic bot.

“Hey, have you guys made up now? I brought more E-tanks.” Stone Man cuts in, holding up a handful of the said drinks. Block Man didn’t hesitate to snatch a few off him and chugged them all down.

“Someone’s thirsty.” Concrete Man laughed, joining into the conversation. It really came as no surprise, the robot did worked harder then what his systems could allow him to.

“Don’t rush it all kid, we got all the time in the world.” Guts Man said, smiling down at Block Man. They successfully managed to complete their line of work soon after, they’re construction robots after all. They’re perfect for the job.


	2. Let’s play chase the fuse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guide on how to catch a running Fuse Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of it!

Elec Man, Quick Man and Spark Man all arrived to the power plant. As they went inside, they greeted by a man who looked so tired it should be impossible for him to be standing.

"HeysosorrytowasteyourtimebutpleasehelpmeyouneedtostophimI'mscaredthathe'lloverload-" The man rambled rapidly so much so that they weren't so sure how he's breathing. Spark Man tried to calm the situation down. "Woah, slow down there. Speak normally."

"Ok, ok, yeah. I got it, I got it, it's ok..." The man muttered, pacing around as he let out deep breaths before facing the robot masters and telling them the problem. "You need to stop Fuse Man. He'll overload if he keeps managing the power plant. Spark Man please say that you can take his place."

"I don't know but I'll try!" Spark Man said with a smile which slightly eased the man. Elec Man knew that he and Quick Man's speeds were unmatched, so it's obvious that this Fuse Man's probably fast. "Could you tell us where he is?"

"He's running around the containment building before he'll move on to the electric generators. If the 2 fuses on his head breaks you need to pull him out by force he won't be able to protect himself from overloading." The man said, pointing towards a door. Elec Man and Quick Man nod in sync before they sped off in search for Fuse Man. It didn't took long until they found the yellow robot zipping around the place checking everything. Quick Man being the cocky robot that he ran over to the robot master to greet him. "Hey there, I'm-"

Too bad Fuse Man ignored the red bot and moved on to where the generators were. Elec Man nearly laughed at Quick Man's momentary hidden stunned and annoyed expression. It wasn't often he sees him like this and it's a good counterattack to the constantly smug robot master. He would have to relish it later, they have a job to do.

"Hey Fuse Man! Wait up!" Elec Man called as he and Quick Man sped towards the yellow robot master into the generator area. There Fuse Man was moving left and right even faster than before but what was new was the broken fuse glass on his right side of his head.

"How did he already broke one?!" Elec Man nearly shouted as he ran over towards Fuse Man but before he could even get a word in Fuse Man left him in the dust. The job somehow got ten times harder as they tried to catch up to a speeding Fuse Man who looks like he's getting faster by the second. It didn't help that they're going to go low on energy with how fast they're going.

"Hey is it just me or is Shorty using those generators to charge himself?!" Quick Man questioned and sure enough when Elec Man took a closer look, the red robot was right. Fuse Man was using the generators to charge himself up, with that he could go on for hours. This was his free energy spot and though Elec Man has experience with managing power plants beforehand, it surprised him as to how he hadn't thought of this. However he knew that it explained why one of his fuses already broke, he amount of electricity he was getting was too much and adding that to his constant charging and moving, it'll result in him overheating his systems.

"We gotta stop him now!" Elec Man declared as he ran as fast as he could, using the same method Fuse Man used to give himself the extra boost he needs. No more coaxing, they need to stop this wild goose chase NOW. Quick Man silently followed his lead, copying Elec Man in order to catch up to Fuse Man. It didn't took long until they finally caught up to Fuse Man and simultaneously tackled him to the floor.

"Finally! Now take a break Shorty!" Quick Man said in annoyance, holding a squirming yet silent Fuse Man. Elec Man felt relieved to see how this wild chase has ended, he even admits that Fuse Man might be his and Quick Man's successor but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Let me go." Fuse Man hissed, kicking his legs in a futile attempt to be freed.

"Yeah, no. Sorry but we aren't letting ya go." Elec Man said, placing his hands on his hips. What confused the two then was when Fuse Man stopped struggling and pointed towards a box in the corner.

"There's spare fuses over there. Use it to replace the one I broke." Fuse Man blankly said. Unsure of where this was heading, Elec Man agreed, running over to the box of spare fuses and picking one of them up before returning and replacing the one the robot lost. Fuse Man internally checked if it's put on tightly before speeding off. Quick Man who was surprised still hung onto Fuse Man and managed to prevent him from going off.

"Let me go." Fuse Man ordered, having a sharp edge to his tone.

"No, we're instructed by that one panicky guy to stop you." Quick Man said as Elec Man rushes over. When he heard of their reason, Fuse Man fell limp.

"Oh, I see." He simply said and the two speedy bots shared a look, what is with this guy?

"C'mon, let's get you out of here." Elec Man said as they dragged him out of the generator area. There they met Spark Man who was managing the power plant.

"Oh, you got him! Hi there, I'm Spark Man, I'll be-" Spark Man greeted when Fuse Man cuts him off. "If you're my replacement then focus on the work at hand."

"O-oh, don't worry it's ok. It can be-" Spark Man assured but Fuse Man cuts him off, this time in a strict voice. "No. The entire city relies on this power plant for electricity, you need to focus on your job all day every hour. If you can't do that then I'm better off without an incompetent replacement and two robots who can't run to save their lives."

Spark Man practically flinched at that, it was kinda harsh. Quick Man was caught between letting out a laugh or glaring at Fuse Man. This guy was blunt, really blunt. Elec Man really took that to offence but try not to lash out.

"At least we know what rest means unlike you." He instead shot back, getting a glare in return.

"As if you would know what it's like to be under stress or have someone be in that situation." Fuse Man quipped which caught the three's attention.

"What was that Shorty? I demand you give us an answer." Quick Man ordered to which Fuse Man sighed before he explains everything in a monotone fashion while staring down at the floor. "The person who you met earlier was my creator, Clint. He's constantly stressed even if he has no work and worries about everything including me. I wanted to manage the power plant so that Clint would rest easy and not worry about me but I ended up worrying him more. I don't know why though, I'm doing my job, he should relax."

The three robot masters went silent, despite the cold and antisocial exterior of Fuse Man lies just a robot master who's working hard to help his creator who probably has a serious case of anxiety. Elec Man could sympathise with Fuse Man, he was just following what his programs were telling him and wanted to help his creator. However it backfired significantly and now he's confused as to why.

"Shorty, your creator's worries for you cuz well, he created you. You're like his... Son, so you should really consider taking care of yourself." Quick Man tried to explain which made Fuse Man look at him in confusion. "I'm not Clint's 'son', he doesn't have one."

Elec Man and Quick Man held back a laugh, ok that was kinda funny but back to the topic at hand.

"Well, he's your creator right? He created you which is why he's worried about you because he cares about you. Get what I'm saying?" Elec Man explained which made Fuse Man go silent and limp, confusing the three.

"Is he ok?" Spark Man asked as Quick Man tries to check, becoming even more confused when he realised that the yellow bot wasn't shut down.

"How could I do this to him?" Fuse Man muttered out, surprising everyone in the room. "I was just doing my job."

"Well you were doing you were doing it too much without taking a break so..." Spark Man said, tapping his needle-like hands together as he glanced away.

“You know, if you take a break every now and then it would save that Clint guy the stress.” Elec Man informed as Fuse Man suddenly looked up, nearly hitting Quick Man as he blankly stared at Elec Man. “Really?”

“Yeah so can you come with us do I have to carry you piece of metal?” Quick Man quipped which made Fuse Man nod, much to the three’s relief as Quick Man set him down. He and Elec Man took Fuse Man away, leaving Spark Man to manage the power plant. They still kept a hold on Fuse Man, he robot’s probably stressed from work and is cautious for letting an ‘incompetent replacement’ take his place but Fuse Man would comply for his creator’s sake. They soon went back to the hub area where Fuse Man’s creator Clint was, who then rushed and hugged the yellow bot which made him hug back, assuring him that he’s alright. Elec Man smirked at the scene, it was core-warming to him.

“You got attached to Shorty didn’t you?” Quick Man teased, making Elec Man glare before smugly shooting back. “Aren’t you as well?”

“Hmph, no comment.” Quick Man huffed in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re wondering who Clint is, go check his profile out here: https://clusterfrick-of-robots.tumblr.com/post/185173896152/since-megaman-11s-robot-masters-all-came-from  
> Also plz go and ask on that blog! It’s kinda boring there! Go and ask there, go plz!


	3. Read all about the BOOM!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who would befriend an Explosion artist? Also yes Blast has moms they belong to my friend
> 
> I’m the Mod for @we-creators and @clusterfrick-of-robots go check it out if you want to see more info about them. -Mod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s bad, I apologise for that.

****Nitro Man looked up towards the building in front of him. His director told him that this was the place he should go to if he were to find an expert in explosions for his next stunt trick. He heard of this robot master before, the fabled Explosion Artist has made quite the name for himself in both screen worlds, though he never got the chance to meet him. Well, now's a good time to ain't it? He went in, going straight to the clerk desk.

"Hello and welcome to B.B Bomb Company! What's your name and how I help you?" The receptionist asked as Nitro Man took a glance at the piece of paper his director gave to him before asking. "Yeah I'm Nitro Man and I'm looking for... Blast Man. The director told me I could find him here."

"Oh, him. Give me a moment." The receptionist replied as he turned to the phone and punched in a couple of numbers before calling. "Hello, Vice President Oppenson? Yeah, there's someone who wants to see your son. Probably another one who needs his pyrotechnic skills. Sure, I can arrange you two meeting. Ok, bye!"

The receptionist then turned to Nitro Man and gestured towards an elevator to the left. "Please go to the 3rd floor to meet the Vice President Oppenson in about 30 minutes. She's Blast Man's creator and can set a deal with you on letting you hire Blast Man."

"Ok, thank you!" Nitro Man thanked, waving goodbye as he jogged over to the elevator. He soon arrived to the 3rd floor where he sat and waited, watching stunts on his phone to kill time. He was about halfway through a cool stunt trick when a sudden hit to the shoulder sparked him back to reality. "What the-"

"Yo." A female voice greeted as Nitro Man turned off his phone and looked up only to see the most not-business looking woman he'd ever seen.

"I'm Aed Bay Oppenson, Vice President of B.B Bomb Company. You're the client Nitro Man right?" She said in such a carefree tone it was a breath of fresh air to all the serious people he met before. "Yeah, that's me. I'm looking for Blast Man."

"You mean my hijo right? He's not here but I can take you to meet him so that we can try to figure out when he could work with you. He's actually quite the fan of your stunt tricks, well all those that involve explosions that is." Aed said with a chuckle before going back to business. "Well then, we should probably go now."

"Wait now? What about your boss?" Nitro Man asked, this was the first time he seen someone do something so freely.

"That vieja focha? Ha! El no puede detenerme, don't worry about it he'll understand." She laughed off, sending a text on her phone before gesturing Nitro Man to come with her. Nitro Man followed, ironically he thought of this as quite reckless but who's he to judge? They made their way out of the facility as Aed quickly brought her motorcycle to life.

"You're a stunt robot right? Wanna race?" Aed asked with a smirk in her tone, if Nitro Man had a mouth he'd be smirking as well. He changed into his motorcycle form and ramped up his motor which was more than enough to give Aed an answer before they sped off. To be honest, the race was very fun and Aed even managed to overtake him every now and then. Sure red traffic lights were a pain but it was still enjoyable.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Aed exclaimed, parking her motorcycle as Nitro Man transforms back.

"Yeah, we should do it again on an actual race track!" He agreed before he looks forward to the house in front of him. To be honest this was all kind of surreal, and an intrusion to their privacy.

"Hey, if you're worried about privacy and all that, don't spill your oil over it. If you do turn out to be dangerous I'll punch the sensors outta ya then delete your memories of coming here!" Aed said confidently, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. Nitro Man could feel his sensors blaring the alarms of danger but tries to hide his nervousness. Ok don't mess with this woman or her robot son.

"Anyway, let's go in." Aed said, switching personalities almost immediately as she went over and knocked on the door, Nitro Man deciding to stand behind her. The door then swung open, revealing a woman behind it staring at Aed with an 'are-you-serious' look. She then took a glance at Nitro Man before she asked, "You didn't break any speed limits did you?"

"What?! No how many times do you have to ask that?" Aed complained.

"I just needed to make sure considering your track record of breaking speed limits back in college." The woman informed, crossing her arms.

"C'mon, I changed for you..." Aed pouted, kissing the woman on the cheek and nuzzling her neck. The woman blushed but continued to stare at the stunned Nitro Man before informing. "PDA later, introductions now."

"Oh, right." Aed said, blushing as she pulled away and gestured towards the woman. "Nitro Man, this is my wife Caia. Caia Tomicave."

"Hi Miss Tomicave." Nitro Man greeted, waving at her. Caia waved back, giving a soft smile before she turns back to Aed and goes serious in the blink of an eye. "You invited someone else again?"

"You're one to talk! Who's that guy in there?!" Aed yelled, growing agitated as she pointed towards someone inside the house that Nitro Man couldn't see.

"Do you think I would let him stay out?" Caia pointed out, making Aed let out a frustrated groan while nearly shouting something in rapid Spanish.

"Uh, should I leave?" The mystery person or robot asked, poking his head out of the doorway.

"Who're you?" Nitro Man asked, trying to ignore the female couple arguing in the background.

"Bomb Man, 1 of the 1st gen robot masters. I came here to find this author for a column on Boom Monthly, y'know not cuz I'm jealous or cuz the author's the same obnoxious robot appearing on tv recently." Bomb Man said, lowering his voice on the last part as his eyes darted away. Nitro Man can tell that this guy's obviously jealous but chose to keep his voice box shut. He was about to introduce himself when-

**BOOM!!!!**

"The f*ck?! Blast?!" Aed yelped as she and Caia sped off into the house. Bomb Man and Nitro Man shared a glance of confusion before following behind, not before shutting the door of course. They ended up at the other side of the house in the backyard where they were met with quite the sight. A trailer laid at the backyard with the ripped out door laying motionless on the grass next to a robot who was obviously thrown to the ground as another robot stood where the door once was.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU EVEN DOING BREAKIN' INTO MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" A robot, presumably Blast Man bellowed, glaring daggers at the other robot.

"DID YOU HAVE TO THROW ME?!?!?!?!?!?!" The said robot shouted back just as angrily.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY TRAILER!!!!!!!!!!" Blast Man screamed in protest.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP YOU PUNK THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO SOMEONE!!!!!!!!" Aed yelled at the robot which confirmed Nitro Man's theory.

"BUT MAMA HE BROKE INTO MY TRAILER!!!!!!!!!" Blast Man protests very loudly, pointing to the robot on the ground.

"Wait, Crash is that you?!" Bomb Man suddenly exclaimed, shutting them up.

"Yo." Crash Man blankly greeted, looking up with a poker face, his personality doing a complete 180.

"What're you doing here?" Caia asked, arms crossed.

"I wanted to meet the new explosion robot." Crash Man replied, standing up. Nitro Man saw Blast Man's eyes lit up when he got a better look at his surroundings, a stupid wide grin slowly crept up his face.

"You're- You're Bomb and Nitro! The best robots ever!" He then exclaimed in happiness, running over and grabbing the two's hands, eyes twinkling. Nitro Man and Bomb Man shared another glance, what's going on?

"Our son's a big fan of you both." Caia thankfully explained, placing her hand on Blast Man's shoulder. "He described you as someone who knows the beauty of explosions and you've inspired him a few times."

"Mom!!! Stop it that's embarrassing!" Blast Man whined, letting go of their hands to glare at his ‘mom’.

“Wow, I uh, thanks bro!” Bomb Man said, trying to hide his surprise. Nitro Man then remembered the reason he came here and asked, “Hey, can you-“

“YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU WITH EXPLOSIONS!!!!!!! H*LL. YES!!!!!” Blast Man shouted, cutting him off before he runs around the backyard whooping in joy and how it’s the best day ever. Aed meanwhile was laughing her face off as Caia rolled her eyes and smiled. Nitro Man and Bomb Man couldn’t help but smile too, what a robot.

“HEY WHAT ABOUT ME HUH?!?!?!?!” Oh right, they forgot about him. Everyone turned to the angry Crash Man when Blast Man quickly ran up to him and gently carries his drill hands, looking at them with the same sparkly eyes as before. “You got drills for hands... THAT’S SO F*CKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!”

“YEAH!!!!!!!” Crash Man yelled happily, throwing his arms up. Nitro Man has a feeling that he would have to wait until Blast Man calms down to be able to discuss on hiring him for the special effects.

“Let him have it, he might make his first friends.” Aed said with a smile and Nitro Man was surprised to hear that they could possibly be his first friends. Yet he and Bomb Man couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Aed and Caia! -Mod  
> Sousukaio: I swear you better not use this for advertising...  
> Link: https://we-creators.tumblr.com/post/185654079567/heres-blast-mans-creator-and-the-origin-to-his


	4. Let’s swim and rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemical spill + Ocean + ship wreak = a fated meeting with three Swimming robots and a certain new robo chemist to the world  
> P.s: I’m sorry if this seems bad or half-baked. Comment down below what you think of it please!

Bubble Man, Splash Woman and Wave Man swam towards the destined location as fast as they could. They've received a message of a chemical accident that's leaking into the sea from a ship transporting it. Not only that but the reason for the chemical accident was one of the ship's engines exploding which means they not only have to clean up the mess but also save any humans that have fallen from the ship. The only reason Wave Man even bothered to go is to take care of the pollution, he really doesn't care about anything else.

"Bubble Man, Wave Man, contain the chemical spill and find its source. I'll save the humans!" Splash Woman instructed before she swam off, leaving the other two to do their thing. She hopes that she isn't too late in saving the humans as well as the other aquatic life that got into this crossfire by accident. She quickly swam around, saving any humans she find and bringing them onto the life raft. Some are safe, some have been injured or worse, disabled by the toxic and hazardous chemicals. Miraculously there doesn't seem to be any fatalities which is a good thing. She glanced over to where the spill was and frowned upon how big it was. Thankfully Wave Man had already contained it so all that's left is to bring the humans back. She was suddenly caught off guard when Bubble Man surfaced, gasping for air as he helplessly flailed around before clinging onto Wave Man who really didn't take it well.

"Let go of me you—!" He nearly shouted, trying to pry the dark green robot off him. Concerned and somewhat annoyed, she let out a groan.

"I'm sorry, please wait a moment." She apologised to those on the life raft before angrily and quickly swam over to them. Her anger diminished when she saw how Bubble Man's body was a bit melted.

"What happened to you?!" Splash Woman demanded, taking it upon herself to go and hold Bubble Man to make sure Wave Man doesn't harpoon him.

"Th-the chemical's corrosive... T-too corrosive, I can't get in..." Bubble Man slurred, his voice box glitching. Splash Woman glanced at the said chemical spill in shock, was it really that corrosive for even Bubble Man, the robot who can withstand sulfric bubbles to feel pain? No, she shouldn't think of that now, there's nothing they can do now, she got to focus on the mission at hand. She's the leader, she must give the orders.

"Wave Man, keep an eye on the spill, I'll take Bubble Man and the humans to safety." Splash Woman instructed and before Wave Man gets a word in she set off. She first dropped Bubble Man off on a life raft with the humans being kind enough to make room for the dark green bot before she helps to carry them to shore. Her work was thankfully cut in half when she saw a rescue boat approaching them. With newfound determination in her systems she swam faster and harder until both boats meet and thankfully the humans on board were able to help those on the life raft with their injuries. She was about to assist the other people on the life raft when a sudden tap on the shoulder stopped her in her tracks. She snapped her head around only to come face to face with a green robot with tubes filled with some sort of liquid in them. The robot was obviously a new model and is unfamiliar in Splash Woman's eyes.

"Give me your trident." The robot demanded, making her blink in surprise. Did he just demand-

"Give me your trident, you aren't using it anyway and we don't have much time here!" The robot demanded once more, glaring daggers at her. Now this just annoyed Spash Woman, just who is this robot?!

"Wait, why should I-" Spash Woman was about to ask when the robot let out a frustrated groan and swiped the trident off her hands. Before she could let a word of protest out, the robot dove into the water and begun to quickly swim towards the spill.

"Hold on!" She called, for crying out loud that was suicidal! Unfortunately she couldn't do anything about it now so she went back helping transport the humans on the life rafts back to the rescue boat but not before yelling towards her fellow comrade, "Wave Man! Stop him!"

Wave Man jerked up at the call and looked around and underwater, only to see a bright green robot with Splash Woman's trident in hand swimming towards him at top speed. Before he could react, the robot whizzed passed him and jumped straight into the spill, leaving him frozen in place. What just happened?!

"Where is he?!" Splash Woman asked, almost in a panic as soon as her work was done and she swam over to the still shocked Wave Man. The latter could only point with his shaky harpoon arm towards the spill, the same one where Bubble Man got damaged from.

"He can survive right? There's no way that anyone would jump in like that." Wave Man said but even he is a bit unsure. But as if to ease their worries and questions, the robot resurfaced, looking as fine as ever as he swam back towards them.

"The origin of the chemical spill has been sealed, thanks to your trident." He informed, going to the border before adding, "I'll return it once the spill's cleaned up and you can hold your trident without getting your hands melted."

"Who even are you anyway?" Splash Woman asked, placing her hands on her hips. Acid Man let out a sigh, "I suppose since I was in a rush we didn't necessarily get on the right boat. My name is-"

"Acid Man!!! Good job out there!" A voice suddenly called out, all three of them snapped their heads towards another boat heading their way, a young man leaning at the railings waving in their direction.

"What the- Why are you here?! Didn't I told you to stay back at land you idiot!?" The robot, Acid Man apparently yelled at the human, who in turn yelled back with just as much hostility, "HEY!!! As your creator I have every right to be here!"

"First off, I have FIVE of you as my creators and secondly this is a dangerous procedure, you have no right to be here!" Acid Man retorted before him and his 'creator' started arguing as the boat he’s on gets to work in cleaning up the spill and towing the sinking boat. They may seem to hate each other at first glance but it's clear that they care for each other and it makes Splash Woman giggle. It sort of reminds her of her other siblings and how they would sometimes fight because they cared for each other.

"By the way, where's that one robot? The green one?" Acid Man asked, changing the topic and ignoring the human loudly calling him.

“You mean Bubble Man? He’s probably at the boat, injured from the corrosion of the spill.” Wave Man said, Acid Man nods and then turns to the young man and shouts, “Make yourself useful and help him!”

“Kk Acid Merman!” The young man said in a teasing manner before he went off.

“I told you not to call me that!” Acid Man yelled in annoyance before he muttered. “Such a bratty kid.”

He then jump up into the boat to check on the other chemicals as Wave Man dove down to see the damage to the marine environment, leaving the female robot alone. She let out a smile and before she leave to check on Bubble Man, she thought out loud, “Perhaps he’s not so bad after all.”


	5. Meeting others skating along the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a museum turns into much more for a certain new DCN.

Dr Cossack alongside his daughter and robot sons traveled to the Robot Museum in order to check on some kind of issue involving his tech there. Why did he bring the others you ask? Because Kalinka wanted this to be a vacation for the entire family once her Father was done with work. So here they are now.

"You can explore the museum to your hearts content but I need you all to stay together. I will meet up with you once I'm done with work. Until then do not go outside the museum, Bright Man you're in charge of keeping an eye on everyone, can you do that?" Dr Cossack instructed, to which everyone nods in agreement, Bright Man swearing to do his best.

"Alright then, I'll see you all soon, including you my daughter." The Russian scientist said as he kisses Kalinka's forehead before waving goodbye and running over to the staff room.

"So, this is a Robot Museum?" Tundra Man asked, glancing over the robot masters on display.

"Yes, it is a place to showcase a number of robots. Do not be alarmed, they may be real in terms of their systems but they are just empty husks, no cognitive circuit. That important part are in their new bodies like mine." Pharaoh Man explained, proudly gesturing towards his display. Ring Man rolled his eyes when he noticed a flash of green and before they all could react, Toad Man was tackle-hugged by his worst fear, Snake Man.

"Hi there Toad! I'm so happy to see you!" Snake Man greeted happily, not noticing how scared the other robot is.

"Snake Man no!" A new voice called out as Snake Man's brother Spark Man ran over, his brothers following behind. Him and his older brother Magnet Man immediately got to work to try and pry Snake Man off the scared robot alongside Bright Man and Dust Man. Hard Man meanwhile was apologising to Dive Man for Snake Man's behaviour who reassured him that it's okay. The third generation's step brother Shadow Man sighed as he, the eldest Needle Man and Ring Man tried not to gain anymore attention from the crowd as Skull Man kept an eye on Kalinka when he realised something. "Wait, where's Tundra Man?"

 

The said robot master in question wandered around the museum, fascinated by the displays. It was then when he turned around when he realised that no one was there.

"Skull Man? Bright Man? Kalinka, where are you all?" Tundra Man called but no one responded. Trying not to panic, Tundra Man speed walked around the museum, getting even more lost in the facility. He tried to call his brothers, only to realise that he forgot that his radio was dead, leaving him all alone. It also didn't take long before he realised how lost he was too.

"Stay calm, I just need to stay in one place and they'll find me." Tundra Man muttered to himself, backing himself into an empty corridor to collect his thoughts. Being lost isn't something he's done through before so the experience was very foreign to him. He does know what to do when he gets lost, he thanks Dust Man for that information. However, waiting for your brothers not knowing what would happen to you is quite nerve racking but Tundra Man stayed strong and unshaken. He's not a kid for crying out loud! That is until someone swiped under his feet, causing him to fell backwards as he lets out a yelp of surprise, only to be caught by someone. The mystery person acted fast, hooking his arm under Tundra Man's legs, keeping his other arm against the confused robot's back and hoisting him up, carrying him bridal or in Kalinka's words, princess style.

"Now, what's a cute bot like you doing in a shady place like this?" The mystery man asked as Tundra Man got a good look at his face. The person was actually a robot, orange in colour with huge eyes and a strange looking headpiece on his head that looks kinda like a top. He didn't get to respond when the bot talked again. "I saw you looking panicked so I couldn't leave you here. Don't worry, I'm trustworthy and I won't harm you. I think I’ve seen you before. Are you 1 of Toad Man's brothers?"

"Yes! The truth is, I got lost..." Tundra Man explained, quietly trailing off at the last part but the other robot could hear it well and laughed, confusing the youngest DCN.

"Sorry, it just reminded me of how a few of my bros would get lost as well. Anyways, I'm Top Man, nice to meet ya." The robot, Top Man greeted, giving off a goofy smile. Tundra Man smiled under his mask as he greets himself. "Tundra Man, at your service. Might I ask how you know my brother?"

"My bro Snake Man. He talks a whole lot about Toad Man and everything else associated with him, it's actually starting to get really annoying." Top Man groaned, rolling his eyes before flashing a smile towards the climate observing bot.

"I know where they are. You might wanna hold on tight Tundra because we'll be with your brothers before you know it!" Top Man said cockily and before Tundra Man could ask what he meant by that, they immediately sped off, weaving through the crowd of humans and bots. Tundra Man wrapped his arms around Top Man's neck in surprise, the latter smirking in victory as he firmly held his grip on the bot.

"Coming through!" Top Man shouted towards a few bots as he jumped on the handrail and slid down instead of using the stairs. Seeing as how Top Man was handling the situation well, Tundra Man sees it okay to go and start a conversation with him.

Tundra: So what were you built for?  
Top: Well I was built for exploring other planets for extraterrestrial energy but then I decided to just be a roller skater. I still explore other planets and terrains but that's very rare.  
Tundra: What is, roller skating?  
Top: You don't know what roller skating is?  
Tundra: No, I only know ice skating.  
Top: Well, think of it as ice skating, but on land, and with wheels instead of blades.  
Tundra: Really?! Could you perhaps teach me?!  
Top: How about this, you teach me how to skate your way and I'll teach you how to skate my way! Sounds good?  
Tundra: Yes, I will look forward to it!

Top: So Snake's got a really big liking towards your bro Toad, but Toad doesn't like him.  
Tundra: Why?  
Top: I mean, Snake bit him that 1 time and always tackle him into a hug-  
Tundra: He did what?!  
Top: Relax you cutie he always does that to things or people he likes. Too bad Toad's scared of him.  
Tundra: Cutie?  
Top: Uh, moving on!

Tundra: Why do I remind you of your brother Gemini Man?  
Top: You're very showy, have flashy accessories.... The list goes on, you could be his son if I didn't know better!  
Tundra: Perhaps I should meet him.  
Top: Well we're gonna anyway!

It didn't take long until they see a glimpse of their brothers in view outside the museum. Top Man was about to jump but Tundra Man stopped him from doing so, after a few trips and near falls he knows better than to let Top Man push his luck too far.

"Hey guys! Looking for us?" Top Man shouted in a smooth fashion as he skated towards them before spinning around, stopping in front of them as he and Tundra Man posed dramatically in his arms. Everyone just stared, half baffled before Bright Man finally exclaimed, "Tundra Man! We were worried sick! Where were you?!"

"He got lost, couldn't use his dead radio, I just happened to found him." Top Man explained with a shrug as he sets Tundra Man down. Needle Man crossed his arms and then added, "Weren't you the one who snuck off?"

"Hey Snake was the one who started the whole mess!" Top Man argued, pointing towards the robot who was being held back by Hard Man. Toad Man meanwhile was the furthest away from the snake robot, hiding behind Pharaoh Man for safe measures.

"So, you're Snake Man hm?" Tundra Man suddenly asked, placing his hands on his hips before walking over towards the green bot and slapping him right in the face, shocking everyone.

"Next time, learn to have some self control and do not bite my brother out of nowhere, understand?" Tundra Man scolded as Snake Man glumly nods in agreement. Unknown to them Toad Man visibly relaxed, thank Tundra Man to put his greatest fear into place.

"I like him, not as much as myself but he's okay!" Gemini Man said, smugly smirking as he slings his arm around Tundra Man's shoulder, ignoring the fierce glares that belonged to Pharaoh Man, Ring Man and Skull Man.

"Are any of you going to introduce us to him?" Shadow Man asked, snapping back to the matter at hand when a voice intercepts. "He's my latest creation, DCN. 085 Tundra Man. He was built to explore the cold regions of the earth and recently had gotten into ice skating."

Everyone turned to the Russian scientist walking towards them. "I apologise for the wait, were there any issues?"

"Tundra got a busted radio, we nearly lost him in the crowd of it weren't for this idiot." Skull Man answered, glaring at the orange roller skating bot in which he took offence to that claim. "Skull Man! Toppy is not an idiot!"

"Yeah exac- Wait TOPPY?!?!?!?!?!" Top Man yelled out, which caught some passerby's attentions and losing it soon after. A few robots looked equally surprised but Tundra Man looked pleased.

"Yes, Toppy! You called me cutie so I decided to call you Toppy because it sounds nice! You're now my friend after all!" Tundra Man chirped, the last part caught Top Man off guard. He didn't think that the bot would consider him at his friend so quickly, and with a nickname to boot! He soon found himself laughing, ignoring the killing glares he's receiving.

"Ok, ok! Sure thing Cutie, how about we meet again at a roller rink? I could teach you how to skate my way." Top Man offered in a smooth manner, sending a wink at Tundra Man.

"Sure thing Toppy, I would greatly look forward to it~" Tundra Man said dramatically, giving off a pose that made a few laugh. Dr Cossack shook his head and let out a small smile, he's happy that his latest creation's interacting with others besides their family. Although one glance at the three strongest robots in the family and he made a mental note to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't reduce the other robot master to scrap metal. Bright Man meanwhile felt so proud for his little brother making his friends, as too did Kalinka as she took a picture with her phone to commemorate this moment. Toad Man was very satisfied, Snake Man won't bother him for half the time and now Tundra Man made his first friend, what a good day. Drill Man was ecstatic, jumping around and shaking a surprised yet happy Dust Man as Dive Man looked content, calm and proud for his brother. Pharaoh Man however had his arms crossed, sure he's happy but he's also cautious. If you remove the flamboyance, Tundra Man's feelings are quite sensitive and he knows it. Ring Man and Skull Man felt the same, though the elder combat bot hid it well while Skull Man was practically fuming.

"Excuse me, how dare you forget about me! You should be grateful for being interesting to me!" Gemini Man said angrily, stomping over to the bot before pointing dramatically at him. "I demand that you be my friend too! After all it'll be a great honour to befriend someone like me!"

The DLWN line of robot masters all have different reactions aside from the DCN robot masters' surprised looks. Needle Man was absolutely dumbfounded. Gemini Man, the narcissistic, self center robot wanting to befriend someone?! What absolute madness is this!? Magnet Man checked himself if he's a peak health and not delusional. When he realised how healthy he is, he soon understood why his little brother took an interest to the climate observing bot. After all, he's almost like him, just not a narcissist. Hard Man was okay with this, he's happy that there was someone who managed to break their way into Gemini Man's heart. Snake Man was already considering how his brothers’ ties with Tundra Man would help to get him closer to Toad Man without angering the younger robot master. Spark Man was grinning, he's really happy that his brothers are finding friends. Shadow Man simply smirked, this might be a good thing for both himself and his brothers. However he knows how overprotective some of the other DCN robots are, Pharaoh Man, Ring Man and Skull Man's already proof of that.

"Sure Gemini, I hope we get along well." Tundra Man said as he bowed gracefully. Gemini Man smiled cockily. "Likewise, you better continue to impress me."

"Tundra, it's time to go." Skull Man said, having enough of the interactions between his brother and the third generation robots. Tundra Man sadly sigh as Top Man offered a kind smile and hands him a slip of paper from the museum pamphlet, numbers scribbled onto it. "Here's our numbers, call us whenever you want."

"Thank you, I will do so. I hope to see you both again soon!" Tundra Man said, waving goodbye as he and his family walked away, not before Ring Man do the 'eyes-on-you' gesture on Top Man and Gemini Man before making a slitting throats gesture. Skull Man simply glared at them as Pharaoh Man let out a deadly aura before they head off, leaving the robots in silence.

"So..." Top Man flinched at the sound of Needle Man's voice, daring to turn around as he sees his brothers smiling at him, well except for Needle Man and Magnet Man since they don't have mouths and Shadow Man's just smirking. "Cutie huh?"

"I-it's not like that!! It was a slip of the tongue!" Top Man yelped, but Shadow Man was quick to shoot down that claim. "You called him cutie on purpose the second time, you must've taken a liking to him. He even gave you a nickname."

"Hmph, as if I need a nickname, my name is perfect enough." Gemini Man mumbled but no one paid attention to that.

"C-c'mon, we're just friends. We JUST met!" Top Man reasoned, but they weren't having it.

"Sure... For now." Snake Man smugly hissed which made Top Man become angry and try to beat him as they walked back, his other brothers laughing at Top Man’s flustered demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first do NOT tag as romance! This is purely fluffy friendship and Top Man’s known as a smooth talker so flirting would probably fit that catalog. Secondly, Tundra Man has a mouth, it’s just covered by his mask. I hope you enjoy and leave a comment!
> 
> Ps: The new chapter of On Thin Ice would come, I just need to get over my writers’ block over Danganronpa Storyshift so it might take a while.


	6. Battle of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to solve the mystery of the mysterious fire hazard!

Fire Man and Heat Man walked through the forest. They were sent to investigate a possible fire hazard and considering how they’re in the middle of a forest it would makes sense to be cautious. Though why they sent two fire robot masters is beyond their understanding. So far, everything seems to be fine until Heat Man call in a break but Fire Man wanted to keep exploring. So they split up with Fire Man continuing to investigate the area and Heat Man in a lake trying to cool off. The box-like robot let out a relieved smile, so relaxing and cool.

“Excuse me.” A deep voice suddenly called out, startling Heat Man and snapping him out of his relaxed state. He flailed around a bit in the water before he managed to stabilise himself and face the source of the voice. The culprit who destroyed the peaceful silence was a tall red and grey robot with huge shoulder pads, clearly a robot master who has a pot in his hands. He stared at Heat Man with a neutral look as he asked, “I have not seen you here before. My name is DSN. 086 Torch Man, what is yours?”

“Oh, I’m Heat Man, sup.” Heat Man said, a bit taken aback by the name.

“Likewise, however I do have the need to inform you to get out of that lake. If you are a fire themed robot master like I then the water would hurt you and I would not be able to save you.” Torch Man informed, which surprises Heat Man even more with how calm this guy was.

“It’s fine, as long as it doesn’t get inside. But if it makes you feel any better, I’ll get out.” Heat Man assured as he paddles back and walked out of the lake.

“Arigato Heat-San.” Torch Man thanked, bowing down towards the small bot.

“Hey now, no need to be so formal.” Heat Man said, holding his hands out. Being calm is a big understatement for fire robot masters like him, how does he do it?! Well, putting that question aside, he tried to change the topic. “So, what’s in the pot?”

“The necessary ingredients for mochi soup, I am preparing for the children’s lunch right after their rock climbing lessons.” Torch Man replied, walking towards a small area with tables, chairs and a brick layered cooking area, Heat Man doesn’t really know what to call that.

“Oh, that makes sense. So you’re a camp assistant or something?” Heat Man continued to ask, following the taller robot master and taking a seat on one of the chairs.

“Close, I am a camp advisor that teaches children about fire safety.” Torch Man corrected, setting up everything as he went over and scooped up a pot of water before placing that said pot over the open fire. The first DWN generation robot master watched in content and curiosity as Torch Man skilfully chopped up the ingredients and slid them into the pot of boiling water. Watching him prepare it was starting to make him grow hungry as well, that was until Torch Man suddenly stopped. Confused, Heat Man was about to ask what’s wrong when Torch Man said, “I know the three of you are watching us, or rather, watching me. Unless you plan to play hide and seek, I advise you to show yourselves now.”

Before Heat Man could blink Torch Man had ran towards him, jumped up onto the table and deflected incoming spearheads. He yelped, tumbling back as he captured a good look at the culprit in question who was a robot master. As he get up, he saw Torch Man blocking and parrying all incoming blows by the robot before grabbing the spear and breaking it into two with his bare hand. Needless to say, Heat Man was amazed to the point of being at a loss for words as Torch Man struck back, roundhouse kicking the robot away.

“Woah...” He gasped in awe as the robot intruder landed his ground, taking one good glance at his broken spear before tossing it aside.

The robot master mused, going into a fighting position but Heat Man couldn’t understand what he was saying as he was speaking in Japanese and he has trouble translating it.

Torch Man spoke in the same language with the only thing the 2nd line robot could understand was ‘Yamato-San’ which obviously refers to the other robot master. Flames ignited to life on Torch Man’s shoulder pads and Heat Man jawdropped at the sight, unable to believe his eyes. This robot master can control his own flames?! How!? Not even he and Fire Man who’re the first two robot masters themed around fire can do such a thing!

The robot master, Yamato Man spoke in Japanese once more before he charged forward, attacking Torch Man. The two dealt and blocked blow after blow when a flash of purple suddenly emerged from the bushes. They both dodged as the sword like robot master circled back and attacked again, only to get roundhouse kicked by Torch Man only this time there was fire coming from his leg. Heat Man was beyond amazed, not only can this robot master control his own flames, but being able to utilise it in more ways than one?! He might as well be getting jealous here! However that would have to wait as someone shot down from the skies, aiming for Torch Man who responded by creating a massive flame pillar from his shoulder pads, hitting the robot as he tumbled back. Torch Man quickly extinguished his own flames as he shot forward and caught the robot master in his arms right before he hit the pot.

“Hm, perhaps a few more minutes shall suffice.” Torch Man observed as Heat Man came out from under the table. There, he got a good look at the situation around him as Yamato Man helped up the purple sword robot and the robot Torch Man caught is now revealed to be Shadow Man, much to the latter’s surprise.

“Wait, what’s going on?” He asked, he’s very confused as to what’s going on and have so many questions. Why did they target Torch Man? Who was that sword robot and the spear robot? HOW CAN TORCH MAN TELL WHEN THE SOUP’S READY?????

“Yamato-Sensei heard of Torch-San and how he was the practitioner of Torchjutsu, a special martial arts he created. He wanted to meet him in person and brought me along, it just so happens that Blade Man has the same idea.” Shadow Man explained as he was being put down before staring at the said robot masters as they came forward.

“I heard of you too, how you are a camp advisor.” Blade Man said, moving away from Yamato Man. “I wanted to see if you were worthy of being around humans since I was wary of how you are a fire themed robot master.”

“Pay no heed to it, thanks to my Torchjutsu I have mastered controlling my flames. I now have a calm and collected mind as well as learned many self defence techniques.” Torch Man said with a very small hint of pride in his practice of Torchjutsu.

“Could you teach me?!” Heat Man asked in excitement, if this is how his fellow robot master was able to control his flames then he wants in on it!

“If you so desire Heat-Kun.” Torch Man said, giving out a hearty chuckle before asking, “That reminds me, why did you choose to come here?”

“Actually-“ Heat Man tried to explain but was cut off by the sound of rustling. Everyone snapped their heads towards Fire Man emerging from the bushes like nothing’s wrong as he waved, “Howdy partner! I’m Fire Man, you one of the camp advisors here? Well I’m glad to tell ya that there’s no fire hazards in these here woods!”

“Fire hazards?” Blade Man repeated in confusion as Torch Man’s eyes dart away in mild embarrassment.

“Ah, I believe I can explain. There happened to be a small forest fire I accidentally caused last Friday, it was Turkey Roast on that day and I got excited. It was something I should have expected but with my training incomplete, I tend to flare up should I feel strong emotions.” Torch Man explained in a calm voice but the sound of guilt and embarrassment is clearly weaves into his voice box.

“Oh so that’s th’ problem! Well we all tend to flare up every now an’ then so don’t worry ‘bout it!” Fire Man assured in a chipper voice, walking over towards the group.

“Arigato Fire-San.” Torch Man thanked, bowing down before putting out the fire under the pot right as a group of children came running towards them, surprising the other robot masters. Shadow Man quickly went into hiding upon the sight as a bunch of kids ran over with some stopping to marvel at the newcomers. Fire Man was surprised but quickly befriended the kids as Yamato Man kept silent, Blade Man tells the kids about sword facts and Heat Man tries to avoid being touched.

“Everyone, calm down. Give Torch Man’s friends some space would ya? It’s time to eat!” A human whose definitely a camp advisor said, arriving to the scene much to Heat Man’s relief. The children let out a chorus of ‘okay’ before they disperse and take their seats. Torch Man and the other camp advisor handed out bowls of Mochi soup even to the robot masters. Heat Man took a sip and boy was it delicious! He can see why the kids so eager to settle down. From the corner of his view he sees Yamato Man handing a bowl to Shadow Man before he disappears again and softly laughed before turning towards Torch Man. Y’know, it may not be so bad to get to know him better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are important, plz comment.


End file.
